


without a sound

by saaarebas



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: M/M, Pre-Series, Pre-Slash, can be read as friendly if that's more your speed, i banged this out in a very short period of time so don't judge, i just needed some soft football otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saaarebas/pseuds/saaarebas
Summary: There’s a knock on his window, and Tim knows without looking that it’s Jason. Only Jason would be game to climb in his window when you could just walk through the front door.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble I wrote in a hurry. Comfort food but fanfiction.

It’s one of the last days of summer. The wind has a bit of a chill when it really blows, and the first few trees have started to drop leaves. Tim’s holed up in his bed, half-asleep. The lava lamp’s on, casting a soft pinkish glow over everything. Outside his window, the day has shifted into late afternoon.

There’s a knock on his window, and Tim knows without looking that it’s Jason. Only Jason would be game to climb in his window when you could just walk through the front door. “Yeah?” he shouts, voice rough from sleep.

The window slides open, and sure enough, Jason Street clambers through. “Hey,” he says cheerfully. “I tried knocking at the front, but no one responded. Figured you were in here.” His hair is sticking up at odd angles like he just rolled out of bed. “What’cha doing?”

Tim sits up halfway and yawns. “Napping. ‘M exhausted.”

Jason nods. “Practice today was rough. My whole body is a bruise.” He kicks off his shoes. “I was trying to nap too, but I couldn’t sleep.”

“Huh,” says Tim. He fluffs up his pillow and drops back down. “What’s up, Six?”

“Just told you,” says Jason lightly. There’s a creak as he sits down on the edge of Tim’s bed. “Wanna nap.”

Tim cracks open his eyes and stares at Jason. “Here?” he says incredulously. He’s not like, against it, it’s just that they haven’t really slept in the same bed since like….elementary school sleepovers. Even now when Jason crashes at Tim’s after a party, he takes the couch.

“Well, yeah.” Jason looks at him for a moment, considering. “Problem?”

Tim sighs. He holds open the covers and shifts to make room. “C’mon.” 

Jason flops down beside him with a grin and wriggles like a worm. He smells like sweat and teenage boy, which isn’t as unpleasant as it should be. “Ever heard of deodorant?” Tim says smirking.

“Ever heard of shampoo?” retorts Jason, eyes already closed. “Now shut up and snuggle me.”

Tim’s twin bed is too small not to cuddle, frankly. They’ve been friends long enough that it’s only a little bit weird. Tim puts an arm around Jason and burrows further into the blankets. He drifts off to sleep.

 

A few hours later, Tim wakes of his own accord. He feels better, rested but still tired in that good exercise way. There’s a heavy weight on his chest and his arm is asleep. He opens his eyes slowly and sees Jason passed out beside him. He’s got an arm thrown over Tim’s stomach and his head is resting on his shoulder. He’s also lying on Tim’s arm, which can’t last because it’s actually starting to go completely numb.

Tim goes to move, but. It’s just that Jason’s still asleep. He’s snoring softly, more of a gentle wheeze than anything else. His breath ghosts across Tim’s collarbone, warm and tickling. He looks so peaceful like this, a softness to his features that’s in sharp contrast with the hint of stubble on his jaw. Tim sighs. He’s not moving anywhere. He stretches his stiff neck and ends up with his nose buried in Jason’s hair. Jason smells like peppermint and soap, and it’s...nice. Familiar. 

He closes his eyes again and falls back asleep faster than he had before. Maybe this wasn’t the worst idea.


End file.
